


you should say it

by ardentmischief



Category: Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, kamala thinks about some stuff, post-kamala telling her mom about ms marvel, vague familial bonding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmischief/pseuds/ardentmischief
Summary: Kamala and her mother don't talk about Ms Marvel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed and unedited and i didnt even reread it and honestly i only wrote it bc i was in a shitty mood and needed cheering up
> 
> title from "honest" by the neighbourhood

Kamala and her mother don’t talk about Ms Marvel. Ammi makes it clear that she’s there if Kamala feels like she needs it, but contents herself with keeping up with the news to see what her daughter is up to. And Kamala finds she wants to keep it that way.

It’s not that she doesn’t trust Ammi to keep her secret. She just doesn’t want her to worry, that’s all. There’s no need for Ammi to know about the bruises from patrolling last night, or how Kamala hasn’t been able get enough sleep in ages. Doesn’t need to know just how hard it’s been for Kamala to keep her grades up while trying to keep doing her superhero thing. She can admit, in the privacy of her own mind, that she doesn’t want to be a _burden._

“Kamala!” Her door bangs open.

She jerks and sits up in bed, “I’m awake! I’m up!” Ammi laughs at her. “Okay,” she says, “come get your breakfast, _jaani.”_

Ammi’s been like this ever since Kamala told her about Ms Marvel. More gentle, more forgiving. When Kamala messes up, now, Ammi just smiles and ruffles her hair and tells her it’s alright. When Kamala sleeps in, Ammi doesn’t reprimand her for it. It’s weird. It’s really weird.

Kamala rolls out of bed and shuffles downstairs. Aamir and Abu are sitting in the living room, already done eating. Abu is reading a newspaper and arguing with Aamir about getting a job, again. Kamala’s plate is on the table, with scrambled eggs and a _paratha._ She sits down and digs in, tearing off pieces of _paratha_ and scooping up the eggs, not minding the oil getting all over her fingers. Abu looks over from the couch and says, “Have some shame, Kamala. Eat like a human, not an animal.” She grunts with her mouth full.

“Can I go study with Nakia at the library?” she asks, reaching around Ammi and putting her empty plate in the sink. Ammi gives her a look, but nods. Kamala gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs upstairs to change.

She meets up with Nakia at her house so they can walk to the library together. Nakia, as usual, is talking animatedly about something new. Today she’s ranting about something her father said.

“I’m _too American?_ I grew up in America, of course I’m going to be influenced by Western society! Was I that one that decided our family should move America? No! I was a baby!”

Kamala actually nods, agreeing _hard._ Ammi and Abu say the same thing to her, about being “too American” as though she’d been the one to pick up their family and move to America.

Nakia’s still talking quietly when they’re at the library, books spread around them. Kamala finds herself joining in, as hard as she’s trying to focus on her homework. Time seems to pass a lot faster when she’s deep in discussion with her best friend. But as much as she enjoys talking to Nakia, she keeps having to catch herself before she says something about Ms Marvel. Kamala doesn’t like it. She doesn’t want to keep secrets from one of the most important people in her life.

She wishes she had someone besides Bruno to talk to about Ms Marvel. Someone that might understand having to juggle grades and expectations and family and being a superhero and being Muslim and everything else. She considers telling Nakia right then and there but. But it wouldn’t really be fair, would it? Dumping that on Nakia out of the blue? No, that’s something she has to think about.

In the meantime, though, she does have someone who’ll understand a little.

Nakia walks home with Kamala, saying goodbye at her door before continuing to her own house. Kamala goes inside and upstairs.

Ammi’s praying _maghrib_ in her room. Kamala drops her bag and sits on the bed, waiting patiently. Ammi finishes her prayer and comes to sit next to her. Kamala takes a deep breath.

  
“Ammi,” she says, “can we talk?"

**Author's Note:**

> nakia's rant inspired by actual rants i've done at every single person i know lmao
> 
> hmu on [ tumblr ](http://spacedoves.tumblr.com)


End file.
